


Hold On To Me

by HeatherNeverland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, seriously this is just a bunch of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNeverland/pseuds/HeatherNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to a sight he’s not really expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

Dean walked into the house covered in snow and ice.

“It’s fucking freezing out there,” he swore, and he removed his coat and boats, and walked into living room. “Cas? Where are you?”

Dean heard a muffled greeting coming from the back of the house, and followed the sound to the library, where Castiel was teetering on a ladder, trying to reach a book on the top shelf.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean tried to hide his worry under a gruff tone as he walked towards the ladder to try and balance it.

“I’m trying to reach for a book, Dean. Isn’t it obvious?” Castiel responded, in his usual no-nonsense, angelic way.

Dean huffed. “Get down from there, Cas, before you fall and I have to catch you.” He smiled slightly, thinking that that might not be such a bad idea.

Castiel sighed. “I am not incompetent, Dean. I can reach for the book myself.” Just as he reached for the book though, his sock-clad foot slipped, and he tumbled off of the ladder.

Dean caught Cas in his arms, and smirked. “I told you to be careful, Cas.”

Castiel pinched Dean’s arm, but his mouth turned upwards into a slight smile. “Yes, Dean, you were right. Now, will you put me down so that I may try to reach my book again?”

Dean grinned just a little more widely, and placed Cas gently on his feet.

“Thank you-” Cas was shocked mid-sentence, as Dean suddenly grabbed him, threw him over a shoulder, and started walking out of the library.

“Dean, what are you doing? Put me down!” Castiel tried to struggle out of Dean’s grip, but Dean only held on tighter and smiled a little wider.

He climbed the stairs and continued walking until he reached their bedroom, where he finally deposited Castiel on the bed. Castiel frowned slightly, as he watched Dean cross his arms and continue smirking the way only Dean knows how.

“Dean, I am not sure what you are thinking, but I really do need to get that book. It is important-” Castiel stopped talking when he noticed Dean raise an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t know what I’m thinking? Well, Cas, let me give you a hint,” Dean uncrossed his arms, just to cross them the other way. “I come home to find you waggling your ass at me from a ladder, and then falling into my arms. What am I supposed to think, other than you missed me.”

Castiel tilted his head to left, the way he usually does when he is trying to understand something. “It is true that I missed you, Dean, but I was merely trying to reach a book. I did not mean to ‘waggle my ass’ at you, nor did I mean to fall.”

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, and stalked towards Castiel. “Damn it, Cas. It’s not hard to figure out.” He slowly pushed Castiel down on the bed, following him down. “ I'm freezing cold. I was out in a fucking blizzard, and I come home to find you ‘merely trying to reach a book’.” Dean held his lips just a breath apart from Castiel’s as he continued to speak. “I missed you, Cas. I wanted to come home and be greeted by you. I wanted-”

Castiel slowly lifted his head and shut Dean up with a kiss. Dean groaned slightly, and returned the kiss, deepening it. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and continued to press his lips to Dean’s until they had to break away, to breathe. He rested his forehead against Dean’s lightly. “I am sorry Dean. I had planned to greet you when you arrived home, but I did not imagine that it would take so long to find and retrieve a book.”

Dean huffed slightly, and smiled. “It’s fine, Cas, you don’t have to apologize.”

Castiel nodded, and kissed Dean’s chin lightly. “You were not lying when you said you were cold. Let us lie here until your body warms up.”

“Will you continue to hold me until I warm up?”

“Of course, Dean. I will always hold you.” Cas tightened his arms around Dean, and they stayed like that for quite awhile, forgetting about the book until early the next morning.


End file.
